


Still Image

by Jo (jmathieson)



Series: Tangents and Intersections ~ Kink Bingo 2013 [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Pictures, Pre-Slash, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 08:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmathieson/pseuds/Jo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil really shouldn't be using his security clearance to access SHIELD headquarters video surveillance footage of the shooting range...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Image

**Author's Note:**

> Kink Bingo Round Six (2013) ~ Pictures

Phil Coulson sits at his desk, staring at his computer screen. His hand reaches for the mouse then stops. He puts his hand back on the keyboard. A few seconds later he reaches for the mouse again. He pulls his hand back and puts it in his lap. Bad idea. He sighs, and this time doesn't stop himself from clicking the icon to launch the application that enables him to watch SHIELD headquarters video surveillance footage. 

'This is wrong,' he thinks as the application loads and he types in his authorization code and password. 'I shouldn't be doing this. I'm taking advantage of my position.' The mouse pointer slides up to the menu bar and clicks 'Open File'. Phil navigates a series of folders on his desktop, opens a folder called "2004_Briefings_Archive" and double-clicks a file labeled, "HPN4729_vct_3T". The software prompts him for another password, and he sits, his fingers twitching nervously while the timer spins under a message that reads, "Decrypting File".

'It's not like I'm going to sit here and beat off to it in my office.' The justification sounds weak in his own head, 'No, instead I'm just going to memorize it so that I can beat off to it tonight, in bed, while I'm fantasizing about him. Again.' He almost reaches out to cancel the decryption, but the timer stops spinning, and a window pops up on the screen.

SHIELD tech is good, the image is high quality, in full colour. It's even possible to zoom in somewhat without the picture getting pixilated. Phil toggles the zoom until Clint's head and shoulders fill the frame. He watches as Clint's right arm reaches smoothly back to pull an arrow from the quiver on his back. The muscles bunch and shift as he sets the arrow in place, then draws the bowstring. As always Phil is awed by the contained power of the action, and at how Clint makes a stunning feat of physical prowess look so incredibly smooth and effortless. 

Clint takes a deep steadying breath, and Phil inhales with him. Clint goes perfectly still, sighting his target. Phil doesn't move. Clint releases the arrow with a small controlled movement of his fingers, and exhales. Phil lets a tiny moan escape his lips. The good bit is next. 

Clint nocks the next arrow, but doesn't draw it just yet. He pauses, and his tongue peeps out of his mouth, swiping across to wet first his upper and then his lower lip. Then he draws the arrow and lets fly. Phil hits Pause and then Rewind on the video software, and plays it forward again in slow-motion. He watches, rapt, and his own tongue sweeps across his lips. Then he hits Pause and Rewind again, this time expertly stopping on one particular frame and zooming in just a little more so that a still image of Clint with his tongue caressing his upper lip fills his screen.

Phil imagines that tongue teasing his own lips, sweeping into his mouth. He wonders what Clint would taste like. 'As if you'll ever have the courage to try to find out...' he thinks. Phil sighs, clicks the window closed, and quits the video software.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks always to my patient and understanding editor t!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr at: [Queen of Wands](http://jmathieson-fic.tumblr.com/)


End file.
